


Nous irons a Valparaiso

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder becomes aware of a pierced ear... and enjoys a bed-time story.





	Nous irons a Valparaiso

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Nous irons a Valparaiso... by Kand

TITLE: Nous irons a Valparaiso...  
AUTHOR: Kand  
CHARACTERS: Mulder/Krycek.  
FANDOM: X-Files.  
SPOILERS: none.  
SERIE: "After The Victory". Sequel to "Three Turns"  
RATING: NC-17 (m/m explicit).  
ARCHIVE: yes, please. Just tell me.  
SUMMARY: Mulder becomes aware of a pierced ear... and enjoys a bed-time story.  
DISCLAIMER: the characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013, Fox Productions. No infringement intended.  
URL: http://www.geocities.com/kand2m/xslash.html  
FEEDBACK:   
BETA-READING: thank you Araxdelan. And we definitely should publish beta-comments sometimes, they're worth it!  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: about the title... Well, everybody knows the chantey "Good Bye Fare You Well"? Suffices to say that the Britton/French version runs: "Nous irons a Valparaiso, Goodbye Farewell", ie "We shall go to Valparaiso, ..." This is the most famous chantey in France, and talking about Valparaiso here makes immediately people refer to it.  
So, let's say that Mulder learned of it from an Oxonian who had sailed to France...

* * *

Nous irons a Valparaiso...  
by Kand.

\--------------  
"That's the easiest explanation, and the most implausible."  
(Fox W. Mulder)  
\--------------

Alex's apartment - 8:30 pm

The doorbell rang, and Alex strode to the entrance. He didn't need to check the peephole, as he was waiting for his guest, yet he couldn't suppress the urge to do. You don't erase decades of caution.

The door opened, and he helped his beloved partner in. For once, Mulder wasn't loaded down with the usual take-aways. He just offered him a bottle carefully wrapped in purple silk paper, but Krycek preferred to take his waist and his mouth first. He smiled at the mixed taste, fresh toothpaste and sunflower seeds... He pulled back a little bit, to enjoy the green-hazel eyes slowly reopening, and the pointed tongue licking the taste of Alex's lips on his own.

"Come on, dinner is almost ready," Krycek told him, leading him with a hand that tended to reach lower than his waist. A tiny difference in height made his partner aware that his host was comfortably barefoot.

Mulder accompanied him to the laid table, and tilted his head as he discovered the arrangement: bamboo weaved place mats on the white tablecloth, true wineglasses, some candles, a basket of French bread; there even was a bunch of small flowers in the middle - simple ones, shining mixed colors, in their crown of green. The whole sight, curiously, made him conscious of the smell that floated in the apartment. He licked his lips in a greedy manner, and put down his gift between the twin mats. "Red. I hope the temperature is okay, I've left it out as the weather is really fine tonight."

Krycek unwrapped the bottle and let his left fingers run over the glass. As time went by, he found the cybernetic device to be far more precise that the genuine one. He nodded in agreement: "Yeah, it's close to perfection. And good choice: this Cahors will match pretty well the rabbit stew." He smiled as Mulder salivated in anticipation.

"It will be ready in under half an hour. What do you wish to drink while waiting?"

Mulder turned to face him, his smile growing wicked. "Your guess?" he asked. His lips parted, enticing. He took hold of Alex's hands, and backed them to the couch. He got rid of his loafers before his legs hit the edge of it, then he left himself fall onto the leather, and his lover stumbled over him. Alex made himself comfortable on his lap. He buried his mouth in his neck, which was revealed by the open collar of the navy blue polo shirt. He began to nibble right under the earlobe, and tried to free Mulder of his summer jacket. Which didn't prove to be easy, as his partner was hugging him tight and didn't want to let go of him, even for a few seconds.

He eventually managed to extract the man from the light clothing, and unceremoniously threw it to the ground. The exercise had resulted with him on his back, and Mulder topping him. "I know what I'm going to have as a hors-d'oeuvre," Mulder said. "First time, I felt a bit tipsy. I wasn't in the right mood for a thorough exploration." He sighed, and his mouth went to rest tenderly on Alex's own, brushing softly, interspersed with butterfly-kisses. "I think I'm going to start with the seashells," he whispered.

The full lips teasingly slipped across the jaw to finish their trip under the left ear. His tongue circled around it, then played in the circumvolutions before entering the channel, making Alex giggle and his handsome body twist under his lover's. Two loving arms surrounded his torso, gently rocking him. "Now you're torturing me; I knew it would happen one day! What am I suppose to confess?" Krycek laughed against his shoulder, pushing himself into the tickle.

Mulder suddenly stopped. He pulled back his head to gain a better view. His raised hand turned his lover's face, bringing his left ear into full light. He seemed amazed. Then he nibbled at the earlobe, and murmured in a low voice: "You have a piercing."

Krycek's laughter became even more brighter: "I thought you were going to ask me for some top-secret information! *This* was never classified. Or at least, I don't think it was," he chuckled.

As Mulder kept silent, he caressed his back, and added: "Seriously, Fox, hadn't you seen it before? Does this raise a problem? Do you find it shocking? I didn't know you were so old fashioned..."

Mulder had resumed his nibbling. "I didn't know you were into that bondage-piercing thing. Not so much, anyway," he recalled. "Are there some others I failed to notice the first time?"

"Nope, it's the only one. Oooops, I'm such an ass! I should have let you look into that by yourself... Searching where there's nothing to be found can take a lot of time," he purred. "And, no, I'm not especially into that piercing thing. Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart," he concluded.

With a last light bite on the earlobe, Mulder went back to the parted lips that let him see the upper teeth, a row of perfect pearls. He licked at them, shivering with building desire, before asking: "So, when did you have this done to you? And why? And how? I want to know everything about it. Sucking at the lower lip, he added: "I want to know everything about you."

"*That*," Krycek answered with some restraint, "won't be possible, I'm afraid, Fox. Not now. And maybe never." As he saw the hazel eyes darken, Alex's soothing hand came to stroke Mulder's cheek. "I'm sorry, believe me." Mulder's stare stayed a little cold, more than Alex could stand. "In fact, I just hoped you'd be able to help me to... forget. Some things I've done. I just don't want to recall them. Can you understand?"

Mulder's eyes softened and he silently nodded. He had already wondered, more than once, which depths his love had had to reach to survive during the dark years of his life. He felt a squeeze, somewhere around his heart, and some tears gathering at the corner of his eye. "It's nothing," Alex's sweet voice whispered against his pouting mouth. A tender thumb brushed away the first tear before it could run down.

A timer rang in the kitchen, startling them in their embrace. Alex pushed Mulder back gently, but firmly, announcing: "Dinner's ready! C'mon, wolfy. And stop looking at me as if I'm Little Red Riding Hood." He stood up, and on his way to the kitchen, he looked back, and made clear: "As for my ear, it was during my time in the Navy." With that he went on, leaving a perfectly bewildered Mulder on the couch.

\-------------------

Krycek made his entrance, carrying a steaming and heavy plate with his left hand. He was beginning to really appreciate the possibilities and the resistance of his new limb -- sometimes he even forgot to think of it as a *prosthesis*. Mulder had taken place at the set table, and made room for him to place the stew down. He had already opened the bottle. At his host's invitation, he filled their glasses with the ruby red wine, in the heart of which the light of the candles revealed crimson transparencies.

Alex sat close to his lover. He took hold of his glass, and offered a toast: "To you, Lissinka. The one I... really care for." Mimicking him, Mulder answered: "To you, Alex. Because you exist." They drank, looking in each other's eyes.

Then, with an accusing glance: "You *were* in the Navy???"

Krycek stared at him over his glass, a funny look in his most innocent puppy eyes. "Yup. Is that a federal crime, Agent Mulder?"

Mulder shook his head. "No, it's just... Huh, I don't know, I'd never guess that you... Well, I just didn't know."

"C'mon, Mulder, you've read my file a hundred times. At least. Or haven't you? I'm very disappointed," Alex pouted. As Mulder remained silent, he realized: "Or is there nothing in it about me being a seaman? I checked, of course, but... The Consortium cleared so many things behind my back, I can't remember. Maybe they did, after all. I wonder why; it was of no special importance. It even made a fair background," he shrugged.

Mulder's eyebrows raised. As he held his dish for Alex to serve him, he asked: "So, what exactly is this Navy thing, gorgeous?"

Krycek waved a casual tablespoon: "Well, the *Navy*, you know. The great gray ship, leaving in the sunset, whistles blowing everywhere along the decks and pretty girls mourning on the mole."

Mulder cocked his head, looking at him. Then he murmured as to himself. "I wonder..."

"Yes?"

"I always see you clad in black." He motioned to the usual dark sweatshirt and jeans fitting the smart body. "Or in dark suits. I try to imagine you... all in white... white pants on those long legs of yours... white shirt with short sleeves showing your sun-tanned arms... Black and gold stripes on your shoulders..."

"You're kidding, Mulder! I never was an officer! And instead of the all-white clothes, it was generally greasy pants and tank top," Alex rectified. "Of course," he added, the uniform was good when making a call. Really helpful with gals, you know. "But, calls are short, and the ocean is vast. It doesn't leave much time to have fun. The cloud of smoke puffing out into the sky is the romantic side of it, Mister Butterfly. Down there, you rather find high-noise engines, waste oil, and fuel smells. There is more and more electronics now, yet there are still gearings, propeller shafts, and so on to maintain."

Mulder put an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand, in a dreamy mood. "That hard, was it? What about the punishments? Do they always whip you at the bow in front of the whole crew?"

Krycek shook his head in mock disbelief. "I'm afraid your knowledge of naval history doesn't go farther than the Bounty. Or did they stop there at Oxford?" He laughed at the frowning face. "The real thing is more mundane. Duties generally consist of cleaning and painting." He sighed. "Oh my God! Fox, you can't imagine how many things and places on a ship *do* ask for continual painting. Sometimes you come to think that she could hang on solely by her paint layers, had the engineers forgotten the riveting."

Mulder nodded his disappointment. "Fuck. I was just thinking of borrowing you to help me to repaint my kitchen."

Alex shrugged. "I suppose I could make an effort. As long as it isn't regulation gray paint." They stared at each other, and burst in uncontrollable laughter.

They resumed their tasting. Mulder found a bit difficult to concentrate on his rabbit, how delicious it was, as Alex's thigh obstinately rubbed against his own, while the dark lashes filtered a green glow that he couldn't help to find distracting. Nevertheless, the stew was shown no mercy, and the cordon-bleu went back to the kitchen with an empty dish. His voice challenged Mulder: "French cheese? Or is it too early to convert you to real food?"

The older agent wasn't ready to take chances. Anyway, he wanted his sailor back in his hammock as quickly as possible. "Dessert, if any?" he answered.

"Of course! I prepared fruit sorbet, I thought it would be lighter. What's more, you're right about the weather. I'm sure the night's going to be hot..." He came back with two stainless steel cups filled with pale green balls and waited for Mulder to push aside the empty plates. He laid the two cups side by side, and pulled his chair close to his lover's one. As he sat, he encircled his shoulders, and kissed his neck, sticking his nose in the open collar. He began to feed Mulder with spoonfuls of lemon sorbet, and his partner mimicked him. Sometimes the feeding went mouth to mouth. They had almost finished with their dessert when Alex stopped with his raised spoon. "Oh wait!"

He stood up again, and bent to kiss the chestnut lock falling on the forehead. "Back in a minute. Don't move." Under Mulder's questioning eyes, he disappeared into the bedroom, pulling the door behind him. There were some rummaging sounds, doors opened and closed, then he was back. He leant in the doorframe, with a seductive smile, arms folded across his chest.

Mulder gasped at the sight. Krycek had gotten changed. He wore very pale grey pants, and a white shirt with short sleeves and an open collar. He tilted his head to Mulder, who caught a glimpse of gold flashing at his left ear. He stared at his lover, his mouth wide open. He looked so surprised that Alex couldn't help but laugh with delight. He peeled himself off the door, brushing a hand in his short hair. "Your ice is melting," he giggled.

"You bet?!" his partner answered in a strained voice.

"No kidding, Fox! This isn't industrial sherbet. I made it myself," he modestly added. He joined him, but pushed his chair away, to kneel against him. His lips parted as they asked for some ice-cream. But Mulder misinterpreted him on purpose, and as he bent over him, Alex's mouth received everything but cold ice. When the mouth let go of him, the thick sable lashes raised and his gaze firmly steadied in Mulder's eyes, as he proposed: "I'm in for more dessert. Aren't you?"

This time, his mouth got properly crushed, eaten and raped, tearing from him a continuous groan of pleasure. His left arm went around Fox's waist, while the right fingers tore the polo shirt away from his waistband, to massage the warm pecs. When Mulder pulled back to catch his breath, he made him turn on his chair, so he could make his way between the jean covered thighs. His mouth eagerly reached for the crotch and bit through the blue denim as he cocked his head to find a better grip. One hand cupped his head, holding him tight, and long fingers came to play with the golden hoop.

He silently cursed the Bureau's etiquette, for discouraging that kind of ornament amongst his male special agents. Had he worn it earlier, he probably would have been cornered in the photocopy room by his partner a long time ago...

As he stretched slowly in Mulder's embrace to offer his mouth once again, he found his tight thin pants to become really uncomfortable over his groin. He pressed his chest against Mulder's and looked deep in the aroused eyes. "What if we make for my cabin, Sir?" he suggested.

"I surely could use a deckhand" his partner whispered in his ear, licking the lobe. He thought he was definitely obsessed with the tip of tender flesh.

\---------------------

Krycek abandoned the half cleared table without any regret, and made his way to the bedroom, where he turned on the lamp on the nightstand. He heard Mulder following him, and the click of the living room's switch. Keeping his back to the door, he languorously waited for him, his legs slightly shaking against the bed.

When two arms surrounded him, he let himself go in his lover's hug, his head tilting back on Mulder's left shoulder, eyelids lowered and lips parted in expectation. Mulder pulled back a little, just enough to lay the lovely head on his other shoulder, and to find himself once more with the jeweled lobe between his teeth. He rubbed his hard-on against the younger man's ass, and his right hand went across the light fabric to take hold of a similar hardness, making Alex moan with a throaty sound.

He went on with his double motion, and ended whispering in the ear that seemed to focus all his desires: "You didn't tell me why and how this was done to you, did you, pretty one?"

Alex needed a little while to understand what he was being asked for, as he rubbed himself eagerly between a hand and a cock equally consuming. He managed to catch some breath, and murmured: "The Line."

"Which line?" Mulder asked. He had apparently decided to let the ear soothe a little bit, for he was biting and sucking at the side of the neck now.

Alex didn't answer immediately, as he was busy trying to send his hands behind him, far enough to palm his lover's buttocks and squeeze them in a rhythm that matched the caresses he was favoured with. He eventually explained in a chocky voice: "The Equator. When we crossed it, for the first time."

"Don't see the point," Mulder chewed in his neck. His left hand was working hard at unbuttoning the white short-sleeved shirt. It was a difficult task, for he couldn't help but stop here and there in order to pinch the already well erect nipples.

Krycek changed his mind; his hands left the firm ass to slip between their pressed bodies, and undertook the task of opening the button of his partner's jeans, then unzipped his fly. In a single motion he lifted down the pants and the boxers, and rubbed himself harder against the bare flesh, bringing a harsh cry of pleasure to Mulder's throat. Then he swiftly undid his own pants and got rid of them while turning around in Mulder's embrace. He couldn't wait to free his lover of his polo shirt.

Before his partner could lower his arms, he took him in a bear hug, crushing the hot velvet of their erections between them, then his hands clasped back on the buttocks, squeezing and parting them by turns. Mulder kept kissing the offered throat and the Adam's apple, his own hands massaging the ribs under the wide open shirt. His mouth nibbled along the jugular, the jaw, and again found the lips, that gave way to the tongue eager to fuck them. The two men stumbled and fell onto the bed.

Mulder propped himself on outstretched arms, his hands flat on both sides of Alex's head, and asked in a hoarse voice: "I want you to tell me how it happened. While I'm looking after you." He bent to let his teeth tenderly torment a nipple that demanded nothing else, then he added: "Keep your shirt that way, please, honey. It really fits you. You look good enough to eat."

Alex's dark silk lashes revealed sparkling eyes, and he found enough humor to retort that he had already jumped to that conclusion, judging by the man's oral overactivity. He settled more comfortably, his buttocks at the edge of the mattress, his legs wide spread. Mulder knelt between them, and took hold of the member that expected his hand, stroking it lightly, to just hold the position - an idea with which Alex visibly agreed, as he outspread his arms, allowing his lover freedom of action.

Mulder bent aside to search the nightstand drawer. He found the lube in its usual place, and dropped it onto the bed within hand's reach. His fingers slipped under the long thighs and raised waves of shivers as they stroked the sensitive flesh with a feathery touch, up and down, each time closer to the perineum, until they reached under the testicles, causing a spasm in Alex's lower belly.

He made himself comfortable on his heels, and he renewed his request: "Go on, sweetheart. Tell me of this Line crossing." Looking in the emerald eyes with a mute promise, he conscientiously sucked at his fingers to moisten them and started to gently massage the opening. Without suspending his circular motion, he curled up to rub his chin on the warm cock.

Alex moaned, and he remarked: "Not easy to talk this way."

His lover's head popped up: "Do it while your mouth's empty, babe. Anyway I'm not going further at the present time. And I won't," he threatened, "as long as I haven't heard your story." He laid a kind kiss on the shaft, and concluded: "I *like* bed-time stories." With those words, he nestled his cheek at the base of the aroused member, then slowly inserted a lone finger inside Alex and smiled at the resulting jerk that raised his hips.

With a shaky voice, Krycek started: "We had left Hawaiian Islands, our last port of call, to steer a course for the south hemisphere. Hmmmmmmm," - *his* right hemisphere had just been tenderly pinched.

"At the morning roll call, there were rumors that the evening would be somewhat special. Words about Navy traditions, and so on, when tadpoles crossed the Line for the first time - that's 'tenderfeet' to you landsmen." He giggled, as it was his right foot's turn to be tickled. "Fox, I'll never be able to finish my story! Behave, please. Now, where was I? Yes. The Bears had brought us together in the wardroom prior to breakfast, to be briefed."

A kiss touched him just under the crown, making him jump. "No briefs here," noticed Mulder, "but I'm not going to leave this little bear to hibernate. So?"

"So, we were to cross the Line that very day, and we, poor little humans facing the wrath of Neptune, were going to be judged by the divinity himself."

"Waooh."

"Shhh! To give us a foretaste (and they *mean* it!) the usual breakfast was exchanged for 'seafood platters'. I swear," Alex lifted his right hand, "never to invite you to taste such ones! We were offered some specialties that we weren't expected to refuse. I tried, honest! But I couldn't keep anything..." With a shiver, he recognized: "Had I imagined then what I'd have to eat later just in order to survive..."

He resumed:

"We were to be summoned at the rear at 5:00 pm, as our cruiser was bound to cross the Line around that time. It left just one hour before the sunset. At the appointed time, all of us were driven there by shellbacks - whose ranks we were going to join - who were all dressed up in the weirdest fashion. Don't ask me to recall the details, I was - we were - pretty anxious. With that kind of hazing, you never know what's going to happen, you just try to guess, and that's the worst."

Mulder fed him a second finger, pushing into him very gently. "To buck you up, Sheherazade," he made clear as he accompanied another jerk of the hips. One more little kiss, a twist of tongue in the tiny opening at the tip of the cock, and he went back to his former place, the corner of his mouth comfortably nestled on the member whose swollen vein was beating against his nose.

His partner found somewhat hard to get back to the thread of his narrative.

"When we reached the rear deck, it was to be presented to Neptune himself, sitting enthroned in the middle of his Royal Court. Shhh!" he prevented Mulder's laughter. "It was the chief-mechanic, clad in what tried to look like a toga, a crown of seaweeds on his head, with a long beard of the same, half hiding his bare chest. He sat in one of the ceremony chairs (borrowed from the officers' mess!) and held a trident in his fist. I remember myself wondering where the hell they had found such a collector's item. A gang of savages from the South Seas surrounded him. A bathtub of sea water was prepared in front of him."

Mulder hadn't increased his motions and he was caught by the story. The warm voice went on: "We were ordered to undress, keeping nothing but our boxers. No problem there, it was really warm on the deck. Each of us was asked a few questions (technical easy ones, it wasn't a test, we were perfectly able to answer them). Then we had to swear allegiance to our new King, which was made with a short oath that we all proudly uttered with one voice. Following this, we were administered a kind of *pill* by one of the cooks, dressed as a physician. I'm sure I've never eaten anything that spicy in my whole life! And the pimento wasn't even the worst ingredient..."

"At least, we were found worthy of entering the new domain opening in front of us... To complete our initiation, we were copiously smeared with a lot of different mixtures. It's better for me to spare you the details. Then we were thoroughly washed by full immersion in the saltwater bath. There was a good deal of rum flowing too, and this was a very good idea, as we had to receive a mark proving our allegiance."

Mulder's head raised: "Your ring?"

"Fox, please, stay *here*!" Alex urged him, his belly following the mouth and cheek he immediately missed. His partner satisfied him at once, asking for forgiveness with warm kisses that seemed to relieve the teller.

"We were asked to choose what kind of mark we preferred: it could be a simple tattoo, or the traditional earring. I was doubtful. The tattoo was manly of course, but it took longer to make. The earring, well... It was deeper, but quicker. Which one was I to choose? Dilemma! Then I remembered all the pirates stories I enjoyed when I was a child."

"Babouchka?"

"She was a country-woman, Mulder! No, I just read them, like everybody else. So, I chose the earring. It seemed to me more, how can I say it? Wild? Don't laugh, honey! Anyway I was quite fucked-up, so... Well, maybe that was sheer instinct, as you say, for it later proved to be far more discreet than a tattoo. You yourself had never noticed it, Sherlock Holmes! The hole is almost invisible, as long as *you* don't put your nose right on it..."

"Did it hurt?" Mulder asked with true curiosity, gently fondling the hip closing his horizon.

"Not at the time. As I told you, I was pretty drunk. We all were, in fact. A miracle none of us caught tetanus! It's on the following days - you can even make it two weeks. Time to begin to heal. And it's a mess to clean, twice a day, making that hell of a hoop turn to avoid it getting stuck inside the hole... Mulder? You're okay?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I was just... picturing. And then?"

"Then? The first earring was made of surgical steel. Sane, but not very *classical*. I kept it until we reach Valparaiso."

This time, Mulder raised completely to stare at his lover. "Waoooh! You went to Valparaiso? Like in the chantey?" His sudden motion had made him push his two fingers deeper into Alex, who bit his lower lip with a groan, a long spasm contorting the pale belly. His hands clenched at the sheet, his chest arched, and Mulder couldn't resist the temptation to bend upon it and let his mouth grab a nipple, tugging at it with bared teeth. He added some soothing licks, and whispered around it: "So, you went to Valparaiso, and there?"

Krycek fought to regain his breath and resume his narration: "The piercing was clean enough for me to change the ring. So, I... I bought a gold one... this one," he turned his head to show it. "And I went to a photobooth, because I wanted to have a souvenir."

Mulder was delighted. Full of hope, he inquired: "Did you keep the shots? Oh," he realized, "after all these years, and the life you had to... you had to live... I guess not."

Krycek lifted his head from the bed, and looking straight into the now grey-green eyes, he answered with a smile: "As a matter of fact, the shots weren't very good, except for one that pleased me. And it's always in my wallet." Mulder marveled at him.

"May I see it? Please, Alex..." his voice purred.

The younger man's hands left the sheet to cup the face that smiled at him each night in his dreams, and each day in his life, after having been the only comforting memory that had kept him surviving in the dark years he'd had to cross. Relying on his firm abdominal muscles, he sat up in one fluid motion to stick his chest against Mulder's own and kissed him with gentleness.

"Yes, you may," he answered. "I'll have a copy made for me to keep, and I'll give you the original. But, tomorrow, if you don't mind. Now, I just want you to fuck me, for God's sake!!!" His eyes threw raging green flames, and his lips crushed his partner's mouth, biting the lower lip, sucking at his tongue and at his teeth, sending Mulder into a swirl of feelings. His two fingers were both caught in Alex's tight ring, as his half-sitting position gave no way for them to move.

Mulder blindly took hold of the flushed cock with his free hand without leaving the hard working mouth, and jerked it gently. As his fingers felt a droplet beading on the silky tip, he pushed Alex back onto the bed, and licked his way across his chest and down his belly to lap the shimmering dew, causing his owner to bare his teeth in a silent shout. "Babe, put your legs on my shoulders, would you?" Krycek swiftly obeyed, rewarded by kisses and light bites spread on the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Mulder raised himself to his feet, and laid his spread knees against the bed's edge, lightly bending his tall body above his lover.

As Fox glanced at the tube resting next to his hip, Alex picked it up, unscrewed the cap, and held it to drop lube on one offered hand, for the other one persisted in teasing his soft channel. He emitted a contented sigh when he felt the brief relief of the cold jelly gliding in the crease between his buttocks, and the insistent fingering slowly bringing it into him. A third finger went to stretch his tender opening, then a fourth; the knuckles patiently forced their way through his ring that instinctively strained around them, and he relaxed to let them in. He poured more lube on the demanding hand, and looked with aroused intensity as the other man coated his own aching cock.

With tenderness, his words came in small bursts: "Sweetheart... I even... didn't take care of you... Forgive me... I've left you all alone... down there... Was lost... in your touch." Dropping the tube, he squeezed the broad shoulders, stroked the chest, blindly pinched at the nipples. His bright eyes remained entranced by Mulder's swollen member, obediently jumping under the cautious strokes, glistening in the soft light, as his lover's hand made an offering of it to his raging desire. His heart was pounding like a trapped animal in his cage.

A brief wail escaped from his lips as Mulder pulled his fingers out of him, but the head of his cock immediately came to take their place against the distended ring. This time, Mulder was very careful, but Alex grasped his shoulders to gain balance, and pushed his hips against him. His partner struggled to moderate his motions. He thrusted slowly, as he really didn't want to hurt him.

At last, the scarlet glans disappeared in the yearning flesh, and Alex expressed his pleasure in a loving purr, while his partner leaned heavily on his outstretching arms. Alex went on pushing against Mulder's belly. Fox responded by entering him a little further with each thrust, controlling himself as far as he could. When Krycek's loins had engulfed his whole cock, he kept motionless for a long while, his sweaty face rubbing in turn against each of the legs that rested against his heaving chest. Finding himself impaled on Fox's full length, Alex fell back to the bed, and raised his hips at a perfect angle. His lover felt him so open that he started at once to fuck him relentlessly, each shove driving his whole hardness deeper inside his body, and at the first hit at his prostate, Alex began to scream...

Mulder didn't wait to take hold of his longing cock. He jerked his love with all his skill, squeezing the base of the shaft, stretching the tender sheath of flesh with each stroke to cover the tip, then curling it up to rub his thumb under the head, using all the tricks he knew to be maddening to himself.

Leaning lower, he bent his supporting arm to slip it under the lifted waist, in order to help Alex keep this position that was leading them both to heaven at an ever increasing pace. Krycek didn't push any more, he let his partner set the rhythm that melted them into one body, one feeling, one soul. Mulder, watching the perfect face, the continuous screaming mouth, urged him: "Alex, please, open your eyes! Give them to me!" he prayed. "I want to see your pleasure in them, come on!"

Alex fought to obey the tender command. He raised his long eyelashes, and he held Mulder's look. He didn't stop shouting, but he wasn't aware of it. Mulder kept his supple body flexed, leaning on the muscular thighs to maintain his angle of penetration, and plunged into the sea-green eyes. The light of the lamp of the nightstand hit them from aside, shadows and shimmers played in their depths, making them more vivid than ever. In some far part of his mind, Mulder thought that he had never really seen them, and that each time he would absorb himself in, they'd be a whole new world to him, even if he looked at them each day of his life.

He felt sucked up in a vortex made of green, of light, of strangling, of screams, of burning crushed velvet, of mixed smells of sweat and love, his whole body condensed in the base of his cock repeatedly crushed by one single ring. Alex jerked under him, his lips uncovering such perfect white teeth, offering his orgasm to his hand, to his eyes, to his member... Fox couldn't and didn't want to restrain his own pleasure, so he left the torrent of his orgasm rush through his loins, his balls, his cock and then explode to join Alex, who clung at his shoulders like a drowning man. He listened to the distant echo of their twin spasms, that kept them shaking in their tight embrace, and slowly fell onto the open mouth still crying out with an unending feral pleasure.

At last two long legs disentangled themselves, slipping along his body, two strong arms closed around him, two caring hands gently rubbed his back, and a soft mouth drank his rapid breathing. "Fox. You're so good to me... You're the one... I care for. I've always cared for you."

Mulder got his breath back, little by little. He saw himself mirrored in the ocean-blue-green depths, and nodded. "I know. I *love* you too, Alex."

He kept staring at the widened eyes, where the sea slowly went covered in a foam of tears flowing freely. He smiled, his most tender smile, and once again captured the trembling lips. "Do not cry, my sweet one. The finest pearls can't compare with these emerald eyes of yours. You're the most wonderful treasure a pirate has ever stolen from the Seven Seas. And that treasure's mine."

(The End.)


End file.
